My Best Friends
by Acting1234
Summary: A LOT of things happen. Basically Sabrina drops out of college and is forced to face heer greatest fears.
1. Chapter 1 2

**Chapter 1:**

Hi, I'm Sabrina Spellman. I live in Westbridge MA. It's a pretty wacky town. Well so okay, it probably wasn't wacky before _I_ moved here. You see, I'm a witch. There I said it. Wel enough background information. Let us continue!

It was 9:00 at night.I was sitting watching a movie with Roxie and Morgan, my two best friends. We were having a girls night! I had been holding something in for _way_ too long.

"Guys can we pause the movie?" I asked.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Roxie shushed me. "This is the best part! Ah, when Harry and Ron do a real live game of chess! Ooh look at Harry's abs! That guy _seriosuly_ works out!"

"I didn't know you were into...well anything normal!" Morgan smiled, but she didn't say that comment in a joking way. That's Morgan for you! Roxie started to get into a fight with Morgan.

"Guys, guys, guys!" I grabbed the remote from Roxie and turned the movie off. "Break it up! Now I have something _very _important to tell you. Brace yourselves because it ain't pretty."

"Relax, you can tell us anything Sabrina!" Roxie smiled. "But just so you know, I'm really not in the mood for anything cheesy."

"Yeah, me neither. I coud go for a good gingerale right now!" Morgan got off the couch. She ran to the refrigerator.

"Get me one?" Roxie called out.

"Me too please!" I demanded.

"Ugh fine but you better pay me ten bucks," Morgan sat down with the gingerale. Roxie and I put our hands out with the money. "Wait I was kidding!" Morgan smiled. "But I'll take the money," She took it before Roxie and I could put our money back.

"Darn!" Roxie and I whispred in unison.

"So guys...I...I dropped out of college." There was silence. Roxie and Morgan looked down. Finally Roxie looked at me.

"S-Sabrina? You? But you're so studious!"

"I just can't handle it. I'm sorry guys." I looked down.

"You..._you_ dropped out?"

"Yeah."

"Morgan?" Roxie looked at her.

"I like pancakes!" She smiled.

"Well can you still live with us?' Roxie asked.

"No, I have to move out," I replied.

"When?"

"Um...tomorrow. That's why I was in my room for so long, packing. I'm really sorry guys."

"How could you?! After we have had _such_ fun together?"

"Yeah!" Morgan agreed. "Sabrina, you can't!"

"We've had so much fun together. I..I just can't believe you." Roxie ran to her room.

"I should probably go too. I need to paint my nails." Morgan went to her room. I was all alone.

**Chapter 2:**

It was the next morning. I woke at 6:00 just so I could make my roomates a really special breakfast. I was about to zap something in, when Morgan walked down the stairs. My surprise was ruined! Morgan yawned.

"Hey Morgan. I feel so bad about last night."

"Oh it's fine Sabrina! Look at my nails! They're beautiful, just like me!" Morgan showed me her blue nails.

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not, since I expect a gift this morning! Or this afternoon. Hint, I like cashmere." Morgan sat down.

"Hey, you – you know what Morgan? I actually do have a gift for you but I have to get it ready! Would you mind...-?"

"Going into my room? Sure! Just call me when you're ready!" Morgan ran back to her room. I zapped in some pancakes, waffles, toast, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, orange juice, tea, coffee, and some french toast. Who says food can't fix? Then I zapped in a cashmere sweater for Morgan, and some Daniel Radcliffe (the guy who plays Harry Potter) posters for Roxie. I also zapped in some black nail polish for Roxie as well.

"MORGAN! ROXIE! BREAKFAST!" I called out. Morgan ran downstairs. Roxie slowly opened her door.

"Oh should I coume out? I don't want to get the 'Sabrina virus.'"

"Oof good one!" I encouraged Roxie.

"That didn't hurt?" Roxie asked while coming to the table.

"No it did!" Roxie smiled.

"What do we got?" Morgan asked.

"Just a little something..." I served all the food. Morgan gasped. Roxie tried to conceal a gasp.

"Oh my gosh I _need_ to work out after this!" Morgan reached for a piece of toast. "You forgot the jam." Morgan smirked.

"Oh _crap!_"

"What? It's just jam!" Morgan shrugged.

"I don't think we have that..."

"Wati a sec, we don't ever have french toast. We don't have an abundancy of all _this._ Wh-where did you get all this food?"

"All we need to do is eat! Look, I'm eating!" I quickly stuffed my face with french toast. "Mhmmmmm delicious!" I smiled. "C'mon guys no questions necessary!"

"I agree with Sabrina on this one, no more questions. Let's eat!"


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"I _can't believe _you!" I was talking to my Aunt Zelda on the phone. I had just told her about dropping out. Man was I wrong about telling her! "You are a _disgrace _Sabrina Spellman a _disgrace!_ You should never be on this earth and…and – whoops. Uh-oh!" Turns out it was _Salem_ imitating my Aunt's voice.

"SALEM SEBERHEGEN YOU ARE BUSTED!" Aunt Hilda grabbed the phone from Salem. "Ha I just said busted! I should be turning into a kid any second now…or at least into my 40's…nope? Aw nuts." Ha! Aunt Hilda! She kills me! Aunt Hilda is my Aunt Zelda's sister. "Who's on the line bucko?" She was talking to Salem.

"It's Sabrina!"

"Oh Sabrina! I haven't talked to her in _ages._ How _is_ she? I bet she's busy studying for her exams now! I shouldn't pick up the line…oh but maybe I should…she's so busy…I just can't do th-!"

"_Here's _what I _can _tell you if you give me…uh…200 bucks." Hilda stared at Salem. "Fine, 50 bucks!"

"Salem _don't!_" I whispered on the line.

"What is it Salem?"

"Sabrini dropped out of college!"

"There you go with that_ stupid_ nickname Sabrini. It's Sabrin_a!_ SABRIN….wait _what?_" There was silence.

"Um…hi Aunt Hilda!" I said shyly.

"Sabrina it's _so _good to hear from you! Wait a minute…_YOU DROPPED OUT?_ Ohh but how are you?...UGH YOU DROPPED OUT?...Grrrrrrr!"

"Okay, no need to jump to conclusions! The only reason I dropped out is because…because-"

"I DON'T CARE _WHY!_ UGHHHHH! When your Aunt Zelda gets home there is going to be a _huge _scene! Why when she gets home-!" I heard the doorbell ring. "Salem, hold the phone."

"SALEM YOU ARE SO NUTERED! How could you _do_ this to me? I was going to come home tonight and tell Aunt Hilda. She doesn't take big changes as well as Aunt Zelda. But now _EVERYONE _is going to be furious at me!" Salem coughed.

"Uhhh they're right here, and can hear you." Aunt Zelda got on the line.

"Sabrina," Aunt Zelda tried to contain herself. "Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina…." I stepped in.

"Look Aunt Zelda I-!"

"I don't think you should be using that tone with me."

"Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda, I'm _really_ sorry. I didn't mean to drop out! It just…happened."

"We're waiting!" I could hear Aunt Hilda say.

"Um, well…you see…Professor Jones…" I started to do a flashback. Good old flashbacks:

_"Class dismissed! Everyone except for Sabrina Spellman can leave." I went over to his desk._

_ "Professor Jones you wanted to see me?" _

_ "Yes. I have set an appointment for you Donna Sullivan You __must__ know her since you're a witch." Everything stopped. Things were silent. Finally, I looked at Professor Jones. I noticed he had a "W" on his shirt._

_ "M-may I ask professor, what does that W stand for?"_

_ "Oh that silly old thing? It's just a…a…ha…nothing!" _

_ "__Please__ tell me." I demanded._

_ "Alright fine, I'm a...a wolf. Grrrr!"_

_ "Professor are you a…witch?"_

_ "Yes," She took off her baseball cap. "I am." Professor Jones took her blond hair out of her ponytail and did a hair-flip. Her hair is AMAZING! How does she get such __moisture?__ It's so lush and-!_

"SABRINA!" Salem, Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zilda yelled. "Sometime today?...Stop that!" I groaned.

_"Wow. That's amazing." I gawked at her. "But, I don't know Donna Sullivan…"_

_ "She's the cousin of your quiz master."_

_ "How do you know everything about me?"_

_ "Us witches, well 'fully developed' witches…we know everything about everyone."_

_ "Are you saying I'm not fully developed?" I asked._

_ "No comment. Anyway, Adams hates to see you go."_

_ "Wait, __what?__"_

_ "Ya see…hehe…you need to participate in a wizard competition. You have to 'take a break' from Adams."_

_ "Does that really mean 'drop out'?"_

_ "Er…yes." Professor Jones admitted. _

_ "But I __love__ Adams! I especially enjoy your class," I winked. Professor Jones gave me an eye roll._

_ "Do you __really__?"_

_ "Er…yeah!" I exclaimed awkwardly. _

_ "Well, I'm sorry. You have to drop out." I ran out of her classroom shouting NOOOO!_

Everyone was listening intently. Finally, Salem spoke:

"Oh _Sabrini!_" I groaned.

"It's _not_ Sabrini. It's-!"

"SABRINA!" Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda yelled.

"_Exactly._"

"Wait, so you have to participate in a wizard competition? Didn't you already do that for Valentine's Day?" Aunt Hilda asked.

"Yes, I said that to Drel." Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda looked shocked. "_Yes_ I sometimes arrange meetings with Drel. I'm in _college_! I don't _always_ need you guys!" Even Salem looked hurt at that one. "I'm sorry, I'm just really mad. Anyway, Drel said that didn't count since I was in my 'teenage years.'" I did air quotes.

"How is Drel? Is he still single?" Aunt Hilda asked.

"_Hilda!_" Aunt Zelda scolded.

"I'm _sorry!_ Jeez!" Hilda started making coffee. "Wait! We're witches! What the _heck _am I doing?" She zapped in some coffee and donuts. She smelled the donuts. "Mmmm the best donuts in town, because they're from my shop!" She smiled. I stared at her. "_What_?"

"Sabrina, sit down." Aunt Zelda commanded. I sat. "Would you like a donut? Maybe some coffee?"

"Pass. Just thinking about all this makes we want to hurl." Aunt Hilda still put the coffee and donuts down. I grabbed a donut and some coffee. "_What?_" Salem started to reach for a donut. "Uh, uh, uh!" I snatched the donut from his paws. "Not for you mister!" I put that back on the plate.

"You _blondes_ are _soooo_ annoying," Salem put on his girl voice. "So, any of you wanna paint my nails?" He chuckled. We all stared at him.

"Sure Salem, I can do you a _favor!_" Aunt Hilda made Salem's paws _blue!_ Eeek!

"AHHHHH…heyyy this could work!" I laughed.

"So do you guys get it now?" I asked.

"Yes," Aunt Zelda replied. "We get it. Are you going back to Adams after this?"

"Well…I don't know." I shrugged. "My friends hate me now." I looked down.

"Roxie and Morgan hate you?" Aunt Hilda looked shocked. Aunt Zelda punched Aunt Hilda's arm.

"Ow! That really hurt!"

"Explain yourself Sabrina."

"Well…" I hesitated. "I told Roxie-"

"THAT YOU ARE A WITCH?" Aunt Hilda freaked out! Wow she's annoying!

"Let her _finish!_" Aunt Zelda told Aunt Hilda.

"That I had to _leave!_" I chuckled. "You guys _seriously_ need to calm down and _trust me._"

"Alright, alright!" Aunt Hilda groaned.

"After I said that, Roxie got really mad. I'm nervous that she hates me now. _Morgan_ on the other hand painted her nails blue that night and…haha Salem! You _finally_ have something in common with Morgan!" Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, and I chuckled.

"Haha very funny. Get it off! _Get it offfff!_"

"Nahhh Aunt Hilda. We can keep it on a little longer!" Aunt Zelda exclaimed. I gasped.

"Aunt _Zelda!_"

"I got a little more fun in me since you left for college! It's all Aunt Hilda's fault!"

"No it's _not!_"

"Okay guys, now back to me. I-!"

"Wow you really are starting to sound like Morgan!"

"Aunt _Hilda!_" I groaned. "I'm _really_ worried about Roxie. What should I do?"

"We'll tell you…"


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I crept back into the appartment where Roxie, Morgan and I live. This time Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda were with me. It was midnight. I knew that Morgan would still be awake. I opened the door a little bit, to find Roxie and Morgan sitting on the couch with Miles, laughing. They don't even miss me. I closed the door.

"Never mind guys." I looked at my aunts. We sat out on the deck. "They don't even miss me." Suddenly the door opened!

"Is someone out there?" Morgan called. We stayed silent, hoping no one would notice us.

"Let me check!" It was Roxie! _Ahhhh!_ I stood.

"What are you _doing_ Sabrina?" Aunt Hilda asked.

"Being responsible." I whispred back. "Guys, go. I can handle this on my own. Thank you." I hugged them. I turned to Roxie. "Hi Roxie." I sighed. My aunts left.

"Sabrina? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Can I _please_ come in?"

"Um I guess!" Roxie shrugged. I stepped in. "I thought you had to leave today. What happened?"

"I talked to the administration. They delayed it for a couple more days." Roxie hid a smile. "Hi Morgan." I waved.

"Sabrina!" She ran over to me. I thought she was going to hug me, but no. "Do you have a _gift_ for me?"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I forgot!" I ran to the counter and puled the gifts out of the drawer. "Morgan, a cashmere sweater." I handed it to her.

"Aww thanks!" She took it. "You're too kind." She fake smiled.

"And Roxie, some posters!"

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU!" Roxie hugged me. "I mean...sorry I just _love_ this actor! AHHHH!"

"Haha I know!"

"And no gift for me?" Miles got off the couch. "T-this is why I don't date girls."

"Yeah, that's why." Roxie smirked at Miles. Roxie and I laughed. "I'm sorry that I overreacted Sabrina. If you _really _love someone, let them go."

"Wow Roxie, you are really poetic! Now..." I held out my hands. "I'll never say that to _anyone_. I know you want to keep your reputation. So...we cool?"

"Yes. Just one question, why do you have to leave?" We sat on the couch. "I'm not mad, I'm just Gf." I sighed.

"Guys...I...I'm a witch." There was complete silence. Finally, Miles ran to the table. He pulled out his calculation sheets.

"I _knew it!_ I _knew_ that there were witches existing!"

"So, you believe me Miles?" I stared at him.

"Yeah! Of course I do! Now I can zap you...let me grab my tools!" I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uhhh Miles! It's your friend...Sabrina."

"Oh I know! I'm not gonna hurt you Sabrina. I want to _study_ you. My zapper is to get your DNA!" He ran out of the room.  
"Sabrina?" Morgan got off the couch. "You're a witch?"

"Yes." There was awkward silence.

"Can you make me a better breakfast then? Tomorrow morning? I _hated_ not having any jam...hey you said there wasn't jam, when you could've made jam! I'm _mad._" Morgan sat down and sulked. I laughed. "Sabrina!"

"Sorry! I just didn't want you guys finding out."

"Sabrina...are you telling the truth?" Roxie asked.

"_Yes_ Roxie. I wouldn't lie about anything like this."

"Wow." Roxie stood. "Can I just say, I admire you so much more now? I mean, this is going to mean much more than your regular roommate adventures...I've always wondered why you've acted so strange!" We all laughed. "Wait, so how does this relate to you having to drop out?" She _had_ to ask that right now.

"So, there's this little..._very_ little...um, well..-"

"You don't have to tell us."

"Thanks Roxie, but I should. I have to participate in some 'wizard competition.'" I did air quotes. "It's no big deal." Suddenly, Aunt Zelda zapped in. I whirled around. "Aunt Zelda!"

"How did she...? Is your aunt a witch too?" Roxie asked.

"Yeah. My Aunt Hilda is as well. We're all witches."

"And darn proud of it!" Salem popped out of Aunt Zelda's purse. Morgan and Roxie gasped.

"_Salem!_ I _told_ you that you couldn't come," Aunt Zelda scolded.

"Your _cat_ is a witch?" Roxie asked sceptically.

"No. He's just a maniac."

"Sabrina, I talked with your quiz master. It's time for your wizard competition. They're going to be _extra_ strict since you just told your _biggest _secret to mortals. Come on now. Aunt Hilda's waiting outside."

"Wait! Can I bring my friends?" I asked.

"Awww you want to bring me?" Salem asked.

"Sorry Salem. No pets allowed," Aunt Zelda rescued me!

"Aw nuts." Salem hopped onto the counter. "_Fine._"

"I was kinda talking about Roxie and Morgan."

"Let me call your quiz master...hello?...Yes it's Zelda...Sabrina was wondering if she could bring her mortal friends to the competition...they know about her secret...thank you."

"Well?" I asked.

"Yes! You can bring them."

"_YES!_ Let's go!" We ran out the door. I was ready!


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Aunt Zelda, Aunt Hilda, Roxie, Morgan, and I walked into the building where the wizard competition was. We were in the lobby.

"Sabrtina, are you okay?" Roxie asked.

"I...I'm fine." The nerves were starting to kick in now.

"Roxie? Morgan? Why don't you two go get some good seats in the audience?" Aunt Zelda asked. Roxie and Morgan complied. They went into the seperate room. "Would you like to sit down?" We sat down on a bench. I took a sip of my water bottle.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this again," Aunt Zelda said.

"Yeah it really stinks. I mean, _nothing_ can get much worse than that! Eek Sabrina, you got it bad! I mean _seriously!_" Aunt Hilda laughed. Aunt Zelda punched her in the arm. "Ow!"

"Guys, I'll be fine." I heard the bell to signal the start of the competion ring. "Gotta go!"

"Now Sabrina, this is basically the same drill as you did on Valentine's Day. There's just less decoration," my quiz master informed me. "Do you remember what happened on that Valentine's Day? Ooh! That was when I hit it off with my _wife! WHY _did I ever ask her to marry me that day? That was the bigg-!"

"UGH! Why can't you think about _me_ for just a little bit? I mean, I could get _killed _here," I put my hands on my hips. "Do you even care?" There was silence for a few minutes. I sighed.

"Oh yeah! Of course! Sorry I was still caught up in my thoughts." I sighed again. "Stop sighing woman!"

"Just give me..." I breathed, "the lay down."

"Oh I'm not worried Sabrina! As long as you studied."

"HOW COULD I STUDY? This was just _sprung _on me!"

"Chill out woman! You've been preparing for this _all _your_ life_! I mean with all the tests I've given you, your aunts preparing you...you're good!"

"Oh ok. That makes me feel _so_ much better! NOT!"

"I see that." He chuckled. "We will all be in the audience, cheering you on! You'll be fine." My quiz master patted me on the back as I went onto the stage. This was _definitely _not like Valentine's Day. There was a huge stage with three podiums. Thousands of people were in the audience. _I can't do this,_ I thought. _But I have to._ I stepped on stage and waited for my cue.

"Welcome Sabrina Spellman!" My quizmaster stepped onstage. _Oh, my quizmaster is quizzing me? This is a breeze!_ "Now, this girl...this girl has been _great_. She has a fantastic work ethic. This is why she deserves to win. Thank you." He stepped down. _Oh crap. He's not quzzing me? Oh __crap!_

"Ah-hem..." An old man with gray hair stepped on stage and cleared his throat. "Sabrina, step up to the podium." I obeyed. "Now, I will show you a video of your past life. After this video, I will ask you a series of questions." He started to play the video. "Oh," He paused it, "and my name's Joe." Then Joe put the video back on. This video showed my elementary school days (pizza Fridays! Good times!), my middle school days, and my high school days. Libby was shown in the video (I wonder what happened to her?), my aunts were shown, and...Harvey! Harvey? Why was he shown?

"Sabrina! Sabrina! SABRINA!" Joe yelled. I was in a daze.

"Oh," I rubbed my forehead, "Sorry sir."

"_Don't_ call me _sir._"  
"Right."

"Now, what did you think about your elementary years?" _I hate open questions. I need him to ask me, "did you like elementary school? Who were your friends then?" __Not what did you think?_

"Well, the pizza was good!" I chuckled. The audience did too.

"You all think this is _funny?_"

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how to answer the question."

"You are getting on my last nerves Spellman!"

"Wait a second, your voice sounds familiar! Are you...-?"

"YES! I'M WILLARD KRAFT!" Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda gasped. I did too.

"But how did you know that I was a witch?"

"Oh please. I knew it all along. LIBBY!" Libby came out from backstage. She was carrying a box that looked heavy.

"Hi _Spell_man. Ohhh HARVEY! BABE!" Harvey came out. They started _kissing_ like _crazy._

"HARVEY NO!" I ran to him.

"Sabrina?" Harvey broke away from Libby. He stared at me. "Oh my...oh my god...you look beautiful."

"_Harvey!_" Libby scolded.

"Sabrina, I don't know why I ever liked Libby."

"Uh!"

"I was blinded. In high school, and now. I don't know why we ever parted. I love you Sabrina." The audience went "awww!"

"Harvey I love you too!" We ran to each other and hugged. "Wait, what are we doing?" We started kissing.

"HARVEY I HAVE 7 CHANDELIERS! YO KNOW WHAT THEY SAY...IF YOU STAND UNDER ONE YOU SHOULD KISS!" I laughed. We stopped kissing.

"That's mistletoe!" Harvey corrected. Suddenly, I zapped in some mistletoe. "Oh look!" Harvey looked up and smiled. "Mistletoe! Sabrina, did you zap that in?"

"Yeahhhh..." We laughed, then kissed. It would have been the perfect ending. Yet, there was still more.

"Well, you failed the competition Sabrina. That means..." Mr. Kraft said giddily, "You lose your magic!"

"Wait a second!" Aunt Zelda exclaimed. "She gets a second chance! She has three chances to reclaim herself!"

"Oh _really_? Well Zelda, you stink. I don't believe you. You broke up with me."

"SHE GETS A SECOND CHANCE PSYCHO!" Aunt Hilda screamed. Everyone stared at her.

"_Okay!_ _Okay!" _

_ "_So you just relent to her?"

"I'm scared of you Hilda." Mr. Kraft ran out of the room. In a few minutes, a new judge came out.

"Oh _shit_ do I have to go through my whole speech again?" My quizmaster asked _way _too loudly.

"Ah-hem." The new judge cleared her throat. "Hi everybody! My name is Karen. I'm looking for a..." She studied her list. "Sabrina Spellman?"

"Hi!" I waved from backstage.

"Please come on out dear." I stepped out shyly and came to the podium. "Don't be shy!"

"Hello Karen. I'm Sabrina."

"That's better! Nothing to be afraid of dear. Okay so I really don't want to do this. Can't we just _say_ that you passed?" She winked at me. "Probably not. Alrighty then. So you already saw the videos of your life?" I nodded. "Okay s-!"

"Ah-hem! Miss?" Harvey called and went over to stand next to me. "Where should I go?"

"Can you stay Harvey?" I asked him.

"Anything for my princess."

"Awww!" I exclaimed. "Can you go sit down?"

"Sure." Harvey went and sat down next to my aunts.

"Well hello everyone! What we're doing here today is testing Sabrina's intelligence, spirit, and kindness. First, Sabrina, would you look at these two doors?" _I know the whole drill._ I looked. "Now, one door intails a great destiny, and the other door? A horrible one. You Sabrina have to pick a door without knowing which one is good or horrible. Are you ready?" _No._ I gulped.

"Yes."

"Good. Pick away!" _Hmm let's see...I could be __dead__ in 20 __minutes or I could have a great destiny. I pick great destiny! Okay so which door? Which door? Huh, that's a funny expression. Which door? I know, I know. I'm stalling. Ummm...maybe the left one? Wait a second! A clue! The door on the right has a happy face on it, and the door on the left has a frown. _

_ "_THE RIGHT ONE! YES!" I screamed. "Wait! Hold on." Karen nodded. _Everything's opposite in here. Stage right is stage left...the exit sign on the entrance door is on the outside..._"Okay I know now! It's the left one." I nodded.

"Are you _sure?_ Is this your final answer?" Karen asked.

"I'm positive." There was a dramatic pause. Karen looked at her papers. It felt like an _hour_ passing by.

"And...Sabrina Spellman...you are correct." She smiled. I wanted to jump for joy! "Now, step in." _Uh-oh._ I looked back at my aunts. Aunt Zelda gave me a smile. She mouthed: Go in! I went in.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_Wow. So this is what paradise looks like...or is it hell?_ Once I stepped in, there was a huge table filled with all kinds of sweets. There were cupcakes, pies, cakes...anything you could imagine. I reached for a slice of cake, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whirled around.

"Hi, I'm Candy!" Candy had...well she had _candy_ all over her mouth and clothes. She had dark curly black hair and blue eyes. When she spoke, she was eating something. She reached out to shake my hand, but her hand was covered with sauce.

"Er..." She looked at her hand.

"Oh! Sorry!" Candy licked it off. "There!" I shook her hand.

"I'm Sabrina. I'm new here...um is this hell or heaven?"

"Neither _silly!_ You're not _dead._ You just chose the right door!" Candy shrugged like this happens every day. "Grab something!" I grabbed a cupcake and started eating.

"Yum! This is excellent."

"Divine!" Candy joked around.

"Well can I meet anyone else?"

"What, you don't like me?" Candy smiled. "Sure, follow me." I followed her around the table. "HEY EYORE! GET OVER HERE!" A boy with red hair and brown eyes came over. "This is Eyore."

"Well hey there!" I smiled and waved.

"Hi." Eyore looked down.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Nothing matters."

"Well hey there buddy, don't be so down!"

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO BE DOWN YOU CRAZY WOMAN! I HATE YOU!" He ran off.

"Yeah you gotta be careful around Eyore. That's his trait. He's always down," Candy explained to me.

"Gotcha. Well I think I'm ready to go back now s-!"

"Wait! You have to meet your instructor."

"Instructor?"

"Yeah!" We walked on oveer to where my instructor was.

"Mr. Cahill this is Sabrina, your student," Candy said. Mr. Cahill was young. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He was very thin but not scrawny.

"Pleased to meet you," I shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Mr. Cahill smiled. _Typical._

"Well..." Candy cleared her throat. "I'll just be going then." She waved. "Oh and Sabrina, we're _roomates!" _We jumped in excitement! "YAY!" I screamed for joy, just to mak sure that she was appreciated. Personally, I just wanted to get out! Anyway, Candy ran off and left me and Mr. Cahill alone.

"Well this is awkward!" I laughed.

"No, not at all dear. Listen, I am your instructor. No need to feel awkward around me. Okay so what are we doing, you're probably wondering. What _we_ are _doing_ is finishing your wizard competition! There will be many tests here for you. Good luck!"

"Wait so-?" Before I could finish my question, Mr. Cahill left. _Wow, way to be a horrible instructor._


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

As I was walking to my room, I saw Eyore. He ran towards me and it looked like he was going to punch me!

"Wait!" I put out my hands. "I come in peace. I'm just walking to my room." He still looked like he was going to punch me! To the rescue, my instructor came by my side. He whispered:

"Do what you think you _have_ to do!" _Well, that's helpful._ I was trying to think, then time seemed to freeze. My instructor and Eyore froze. _Did I do that with my magic? I guess I did! God I miss my aunts! Wiat a second...__magic!__ I was sent here to use my magic! __That's__ how Im supposed to get out of here!_ _Now which spell...dang it I forgot my magic book! Wait, who says dang it anymore? Southerners? Anyway...spells...spells...oh! Got it. _

"Imagnus tagnus!" Everything unfroze. Eyore was coming at me. "BACKNOS TAKOS!" Suddenly, Eyore flew back and hit himself on the steps. My instructor smiled at me.

"And...you passed your first test."

"There's more?" I stared at him in agony. That was a powerful spell and I was feeling weak. Mr. Cahill nodded.

"But you have a break. Go to your room." I climbed the stairs. When I got to my room, Candy was on her bed. I closed the door.

"Hey Candy!" I saw what she was eating on her bed. Of course! It was candy! "What's going on?" Obviously, Candy chose the bed closer to the window seat. _Shit, I hate getting to my room last. I wanted the bed near the window. _

"Oh not much," Candy sighed. "Sabrina, do you think I'm pretty?" I sat down next to her. _Is this another test?_

"Of _course_ I do Candy!" I took her hand. "But what I think doesn't really matter. It's all _you_."

"B-b-but what if-?" Candy started crying. "W-w-what i-i-if yo-y-you-y-you're ju-j-j-just...lyyyyyying?"

"I'm _not_ okay? I would _never_ lie about something like that."

"Honest?" Candy confirmed.

"Honest," I made sure she knew that. Then the room went silent. _If she stopped eating candy, she would be prettier. But ya know, I guess it's her __trait__ or something. But can't you __change_? _Are you stuck with your trait for the rest of your __life__? Thank God Sabrina doesn't mena a specfici trait. Or does it?_ "Ha! Traits." _Oops! I didn't mean to say that out loud! _

"Hm?" Candy looked at me. "Whatcha say?"

"Oh...nothing!" I made a fake smile. "Nothing."

"You said _some_thing."

"Okay I just said, 'ha! Traits.' That's _it._"

"Yeah but that has a deeper meaning than it seems," Candy said indignantly. _Wow, I really offended her._

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-!"

"It's too _late._ You don't think I'm pretty? You ain't that pretty _either_ sister!" _Oh great, another cat fight._ Candy stood. I stood too.

"Wait Candy I don't want to fight-!"

"NO YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE FIGHTING...with _magic!_"

"Magic?" I gulped. _I have strength because I work out. I__ don't__ have strength in magic! HELP! _"Really?"

"Really, _bitch_." _Oh now it's on! Wait, why am I saying this in my head and not outloud? I should change that._

"OH NOW IT'S ON!" We both took out our wands.

"AWANUS ALLUS!" Candy screamed. Suddenly, I ran for the desk and under the spell, I cut my hair.

"NO!" I shrieked. I looked in the mirror. "Oh she did _not!_ Okay..." I turned back to face Candy.

"Your turn," She smirked.

"Alright...HACKDUS ALMUS!" Now that spell made Candy put gum in her hair. She went over to the desk where there was gum on it, and put some in her hair. Then she looked into the mirror.

"THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN WHAT I DID! I-I-!" Then, Mr. Cahill came in. "WOAH I COULD HAVE BEEN CHANGING IN HERE INSTRUCTOR! KNOCK FIRST! JEEZ!"

"Calm down. And don't call me instructor. I'm _Sabrina's_ instructor." Mr. Cahill undid my spell and Candy's spell on me. "You both passed your test! What did you learn?"

"That...anger gets in the way of friendship," I sighed.

"That Sabrina sucks!" Candy exclaimed. I gasped.

"_Candy!_" We both laughed about it though. "Oh and Mr. Cahill? I also learned that _Candy_ sucks!" We laughed again. "Oops, sorry instructor." I looked donw.

"No, no, no! We encourage jokes around here," He smiled, "Especially from you." _Was that a hit? Was he hiting on me?_

"Uhhh great!" I shrugged awkwardly.

"Well you only have one more test and you're outta here!" Candy exclaimed. "Right Mr. Cahill?"

"Er...not exactly."

"But for my case, I just started and you said I only have one more test!" Candy complained.

"I want to keep her. She needs more training."

"Sir, my aunts taught me _very_ well. They're waiting patiently for me to come home. Please!" I begged.

"Candy would you mind stepping out for a minute?"

"Um, sure!" Candy stepped out. Mr. Cahill and I were alone.


End file.
